Day of a Super Hero
Overlordmake a new amor and ready to revange on Ben. Character Ben Gwen Kevin Vilivians Overlord Computron Alien Used Diamondhead Big Chill x 2 Jetray x 2 upgrade goop Story Overlord is making his new amor in a broken factory. Overlord:Now,Tennyson.Soon there will be your end.Ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! (Ben 10 ultimate alien intro) In a street,Kevin ,Gwen and Ben(Diamondhead) is fighting some computron. Diamondhead:Heah!!!!! Diamondhead cut the computron into half. Kevin:Heah!!! Gwen behind you! Gwen:Thanks. Diamondhead:To many of them.(press the ultimatrix and transform into Big chill) Big chill:Big chill!!!!!!!! Its about to cold down. Big Chill blow ice at the computron and freeze all the computron. Kevin:Good Job! Big chill:Any time.(transform back to Ben) Gwen:Now is the biggest problem. A group of ben 10 fans run toward Ben. Ben:Oh....not again!!!!(slamp his ultimatrix and change into Jetray then fly away) Jetray:Bye! Guys(kevin and gwen) see you in Mr smoothie in the everning. Kevin:Ok.Roger that!! Gwen:Let's go!! Kevin. Ben 10 fans:No he got away........(talk sadly) (on the sky) Jetray:I wonder where i want to go? Then,(Ben) see a new Sumo Slammer game in a store.Then,he dicided to buy it. Jetray(transforming back to Ben):Wow!!!!! New Sumo Slammer game. Ben:I will buy this. Worker:Ok. Then,Ben bought the Sumo slammer game.He dicided to go home. Ben:Let's have a fast ride!!! The ultimatrix show Jetray hologram.Then,Ben press it and transform into Jetray and fly up the sky with super speed. Jetray(flying):I can't wait to play this. Overlord finally complete his new amor. Overlord:OK,this will be your end of your live Ben tennyson!!! Overlord shoot the laser to ben poster.It make a huge explosion.Then Overlord fly out from the factory and revange Ben. Ben:Wow...This level seems so hard but not for me! Overlord(flying on the sky):Where is Ben tennyson?!Or i destroy something that important to him. Kevin:Why Ben seems late every time? Gwen:Maybe he have something important to do? Kevin:Huh...important? Gwen:Hey,Kevin what is that thing flying on the sky? Overlord fly down and ready to attack them.Kevin absorb some rock. Kevin:That is Overlord....The men that jealous Ben remember? Overlord:Yeah!!!But soon there will be no Ben tennyson!(shoot laser at kevin) Then kevin fly away and hit a car then he fainted.Overlord now try to attack Gwen. Gwen:Heah!!(throw mana to overlord but no harm overlord) Overlord:Ha!ha!ha! Your power has not effect me.(shoot anothe laser to gwen and Gwen injured and fainted) While Ben still playing the new sumo slammer game in his home. Ben:Yes!!! Yes!!! I win!! (Ben is win in the game) (look at the clock)Ben:OH no!! Kevin and Gwen must be waiting me!!! Then ben recieve a phone call. Ben:Hello? Overlord:Hello,Ben tennyson.....I got your friend. Ben:Overlord!!!You got Kevin and Gwen? What you want? Overlord: Ok,if you want your friend back.....Come to town 21 right now.. Ben:Ok!! Ben ride his car very fast to town 21.Then,he see Kevin and Gwen been bound on top a building. Overlord:Ben Tennyson!! I wait you for long! Ben(press the ultimatrix and transform into big chill):Put them down Ovelord!! Overlord:Ok!(shoot laser to Big chill then big chill fall) Big chill:Uh..... Kevin:Ben!!! Gwen:Ben!!! Be careful!! Big chill:Uh.....Maybe upgrade can stop you!(press the ultimatrix and transform into upgrade) Upgrade:Upgrade!!!!!!! Upgrade shoot laser at Overlord but do not harm overlord. Overlord:Then try this!!!(shoot missile at Upgrade) Then Ben lying on the ground. Kevin:Ben!!!! Gwen:Ben !!!!!! Wake up!!! Ben:Uh....... Overlord:Ha! Ha! ha! Tennyson, say bye (pointing laser at Ben) Ben:.....(press the ultamatrix and transform into goop) Goop:Goop!!!!! Goop stick himself to overlord. Overlord:What are you doing? Goop:Melting..... Overlord:NO!!!!!! Overlord amor are all melt then Goop transform back to Ben. Overlord:No!!!! Ben tennyson!! Ben:heah!!!(Ben give overlord a punch) Overlord:Uh.....(then,fainted) Then Ben free kevin and Gwen then Overlord been arrested again. Overlord:I will return Ben tennyson!!! Ben:Want to get some smoothie. Kevin:Ok. Gwen:You pay. Ben;Ok,no problem. Kevin:Hey,i want the blue berry flavor. Ben:Ok...ok THE END Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar